1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and apparatus for generating an album based on image data photographed during a trip. The present invention also relates to a computer program that causes a computer to execute the method for generating the album.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case an album is generated containing photographs obtained during a trip, the photographs are developed and printed, along with maps, illustrations, and descriptions. Meanwhile, generation of digital albums, which employ image data obtained by digital cameras, or image data obtained by digitally scanning images recorded on silver salt films, is also being performed.
A system for generating digital albums of this type, wherein image data sets which have, for example, data describing date and time of photography in their tag information, is interfaced with a layout database, which contains maps, coordinates on the maps, arrival time and departure time, has been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10 (1998)-126731). In this system, image data sets and a map is attached to a layout selected from the layout database. This system enables easy generation of trip photograph albums, while eliminating mistakes such as misplacement of photographs.
There is also known a system wherein image data sets and locations where the image data sets were photographed are correlated by a manual operation. In this system, the photography locations are displayed on a map. According to this system, the correspondent relationships between image data sets and photography locations are easily recognized.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-126731, the time period during which a user is to be at each location on the map is predetermined. Image data sets which have photography dates and times in their tag information corresponding to the predetermined time periods are attached to each location on the map. For this reason, if a user arrives at a certain location late, and photographs image data sets at the location at a time different from the predetermined time period corresponding to the location, the image data sets photographed thereat cannot be attached to the position corresponding thereto on the map. In addition, if there is temporal shift between the predetermined time period and the photography dates and times attached to image data sets, there is a problem that image data sets photographed at a location will not be correlated to a position on the map corresponding to the location.
In this case, image data sets obtained at a location can be correlated to a position on a map corresponding to the location by a manual operation. However, in order to perform such correlation, a map of the location must be selected; the image data sets must be reproduced to confirm the location of photography; and the image data sets correlated to the location on the map. Therefore, the manual operation is extremely troublesome.